Winner and Loser
by junesonata
Summary: CHAP 5 UPDATE! [Full summary inside] Karma Akabane memiliki segalanya. Tampan, kaya, jenius, populer dan kuat. "Kau sudah memiliki segalanya. Kenapa kau juga harus mengalahkanku di Kimia?" "Aku tidak memiliki segalanya." "Apa yang tidak kau punya?" "Kau."
1. Chapter 1

**Winner and Loser**

 **Summary:**

Akabane Karma : Ia tampan, kaya, jenius dalam semua pelajaran, seksi, berjiwa assassin yang kuat dan terkenal.

Sementara di sisi lain, gadis bernama Okuda Manami : Tampang biasa, 'cukup' pintar, jauh dari kata seksi, lemah, dan introvert.

Okuda Manami memang cukup mengagumi kehebatan Akabane Karma dalam segala bidang, kecuali satu. Ia merasa tak suka ketika Akabane Karma yang mendapatkan semuanya itu mengalahkannya di pelajaran kesukaannya; Kimia.

"Kau sudah memiliki segalanya. Kenapa kau juga harus mengalahkanku di Kimia?"

"Aku tidak memiliki segalanya."

"Apa yang tidak kau punya? Kau itu punya segalanya dan—"

"Aku tidak memilikimu."

* * *

 **1 – Kalah (Lagi)**

Minggu lalu, kelas 3-E mengerjakan ulangan Kimia, dan hari ini Koro-sensei akan membagikan hasilnya. Hal itu terang saja membuat keadaan menjadi tegang.

"Nurufufufu~ Semua sudah berjuang dengan baik di ujian kemarin. Hanya saja, tidak ada yang mendapat nilai sempurna kecuali satu orang!" Koro-sensei, si gurita kuning bertentakel banyak itu berbicara di depan kelas dengan ceria.

Mendengar perkataannya itu, murid-murid di kelas mengeluh dan mengerang berjamaah. Sebagian dari mereka berbisik-bisik menyebutkan nama seseorang, menduga bahwa ialah yang mendapat nilai sempurna.

Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Okuda Manami?

Kejeniusan gadis introvert itu dalam bidang Kimia, tidak pernah diragukan lagi. Maka dari itu, ketika mendengar teman-temannya menggosipkan ia lah yang mendapat nilai sempurna, diam-diam Okuda Manami merasa hidungnya terbang sampai ke Zimbabwe.

Gadis itu gugup dan jantungnya berdetak sekencang shinkansen. Ia terlampau senang!

"Okuda Manami."

 _Ba-dump._

Tiba-tiba saja Koro-sensei memanggilnya sembari mengacung-acungkan lembar ujiannya. Hal itu, terang saja membuat Okuda Manami menjadi semakin geer dan kepedean.

Dengan gembira dan langkah kepedean, Manami pun mendekati Koro-sensei. Senyum lebar masih terpatri di bibirnya hingga akhirnya Koro-sensei berbicara...

"Selamat! Kau _hampir_ mendapat nilai sempurna. Tingkatkan lagi, Manami!" ujar Koro-sensei. Okuda masih belum sepenuhnya sadar atas apa yang dikatakan gurita kuning itu, ia masih berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depan kelas.

Setelah Koro-sensei menepuk pundaknya untuk segera duduk, Manamipun sadar dari lamunannya. mengerjapkan matanya linglung, kemudian tersadar.

 _Eh? EEEH?_

Setelah sepenuhnya sadar atas apa yang dikatakan Koro-sensei tadi, hati Okudapun potek. Terlebih, ketika melihat nilainya yang memang _nyaris_ sempurna—alias 99, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia pun kembali ke kursinya dengan kepala menunduk. Sementara itu, Koro-sensei kembali mengabsen satu per satu murid-muridnya. Dalam hatinya, Okuda berpikir keras.

 _Siapa? Kalau begitu, siapa yang mendapat nilai sempurna?_

"Karma Akabane."

Seolah alam dan Koro-sensei mengetahui pertanyaan Okuda, ia pun kini mendapat jawabannya. Manik ametisnya mengamati lelaki bersurai merah yang melangkah dengan malas ke depan.

 _Tentu saja, itu pasti Karma. Memangnya siapa lagi selain dia yang akan mendapat nilai tertinggi?_

Okuda tersenyum masam pada pemikirannya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia begitu percaya diri hingga melupakan eksistenti lelaki _iblis_ bersurai merah tersebut.

Di depan kelas sana, Koro-sensei tersenyum lebar—seperti biasanya. "Selamat! Kau mendapat nilai sempurna dan— _hei hei! Sudah kubilang, jangan mencoba membunuhku saat kelas berlangsung!"_ Koro-sensei bergerak cepat dan sedikit panik ketika Karma tiba-tiba mengacungkan pisau anti-senseinya.

"Hee? Kukira dengan mendapat nilai sempurna aku diijinkan untuk membunuhmu, sensei?" ujar Karma acuh tak acuh. Tanduk keluar dari kepalanya dan wajahnya jadi terlihat seperti iblis. Murid di kelas hanya bisa ber- _sweat dropped_ ria.

Sementara Okuda Manami, hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat itu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ada _sedikit_ perasaan tak rela ketika mengetahui Karma mengalahkannya.

Okuda tahu perasaan ini tidak baik. Ia tidak seharusnya begitu ketika temannya mendapat kebahagiaan. Hanya saja... bagaimana, ya?

Okuda merasa Karma itu sudah mendapatkan segalanya. Kenapa ia harus merebut nilai sempurna di pelajaran kesukaannya? Ta-tapi.. Okuda juga berpikir, kalau itu juga hak Karma untuk mendapat nilai sempurna, sih.

Duh, Okuda jadi bingung sendiri/?

Dan bodohnya, Okuda berpikir dalam benaknya sembari _terus_ memandang si iblis bersurai merah itu. ia pun tak sadar ketika Karma menoleh padanya dan menangkap basah kalau ia sedang diam-diam memperhatikan Karma.

Karma menyeringai.

"Ada apa, Okuda-san?"

"E-eh?"

Bukan. Bukan. Pertanyaan yang membuat Okuda terkejut tadi bukan berasal dari mulut lelaki bersurai merah itu. Melainkan dari guru berbentuk gurita kuning yang ingin menghancurkan bumi.

"Apakah ada masalah?" tanya Koro-sensei lagi. Mulai khawatir melihat Okuda yang terlihat _zoned-out_ itu.

"T-tidak ada, sensei," jawab Okuda lemah. Gugup. Nervous. Ia kini jadi pusat perhatian kelas dan mendapat tatapan aneh.

 _Sejak kapan Okuda tidak memerhatikan pelajaran?_

"Nurufufufu~ kalau begitu, perhatikan ke depan. Bukan ke wajah Karma." Koro-sensei memasang senyum culasnya, tanduk kuning mencuat di ke dua ujung kepalanya.

Dan demi mendengar jawaban dari Koro-sensei yang _memang kenyataan_ itu, sukses membuat wajah Okuda semerah tomat, beriringan dengan teriakan Nakamura dan Terasaka yang mengejeknya.

"CUWIT CUWIWW~ ADA YANG KEPINCUT AMA SI SETAN TERNYATA!"

"ANJIR, KO BISA SIH SI OKUDA MERHATIIN KARMA?"

"Ya bisa lah, bego. Karma kan ganteng, gak kaya elu!" Yoshida menggeleng, heran dengan pertanyaan Terasaka. Selanjutnya, kelas pun ribut dan ricuh penuh dengan gossip.

Merah sudah! Wajah Okuda tidak bisa dibedakan lagi dengan tomat saking merahnya karena malu. Ia hanya bisa menggeleng dan mengelak dengan gagap.

Sementara itu, di belakangnya, lelaki bersurai merah itu menangkupkan dagu dengan sebelah tangannya dan menatap Okuda dengan seringainya.

"Hm. Menarik."

 **-tbc-**

* * *

 **A/n:**

 **Hai, minnaaaa! Panggil aja june ya, baru di sini :3**

 **Tolong review nya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 – Lagi-lagi Kalah.**

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang sore, semua murid kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka sudah meninggalkan kelas, menuruni bukit dan mungkin sudah berada di kasur empuk mereka.

Terkecuali untuk gadis berkacamata yang kini nampak serius di ruang laboratorium butut itu. Hawa penuh semangat mengilat di iris ametisnya.

Dengan hati-hati Okuda menuangkan larutan HCl ke dalam tabung reaksi yang sudah terlebih dahulu di bubuhi bubuk soda api. Setelah larutan itu berbusa, buru-buru Okuda meletakkan tabung ke meja, agar tangannya tidak terkena larutan itu.

Memang, sih, larutan HCl yang digunakan hanya 15% dan itupun sudah dicampur dengan air tanpa mineral, jadi, tak mungkin bersifat korosif. Hanya saja, cukup untuk membuat kulitnya gatal-gatal dan iritasi ringan. Bukankah itu merepotkan?

"Loh, Okuda-san, kau sedang apa?"

Nyaris saja Okuda menyenggol tabung itu, kala ia mendengar kalimat sapaan dari suara yang _familiar_.

Jantung Okuda mencelos.

Dengan gerakan lambat, gadis berkacamata itu memutar kepalanya ke arah samping, dan ia menemukan sosok lelaki bersurai merah yang sedang menyandar di palang pintu dengan satu tangan memegang susu kotak rasa stroberi.

"Ka.. Karma-kun?" Okuda terlihat begitu panik dan gugup. Seperti sedang tertangkap basah ketika sedang maling kutang tetangga.

Melihat reaksi Okuda, lelaki itu menyeringai. "Iya, aku memang Karma. Kukira kau tidak tahu namaku," canda Karma dengan geli.

Okuda sendiri, sedikit banyak, sadar bahwa itu merupakan sindiran. Pasti, itu karena mereka jarang mengobrol dan saling memanggil nama satu sama lain.

"M-maaf." Oh, jangan tanya kenapa Okuda meminta maaf, karena ia juga tak tahu. Kata itu meluncur begitu saja melalui mulutnya.

Karma sendiri, hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. "Yah, tak masalah," ujarnya, seraya berjalan perlahan menghampiri Okuda.

"Hee, sedari tadi kau bereksperimen sendiri, ya?"

"Uh, i-iya."

"Kau membuat apa?"

"T-tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya memastikan kadar HCl dan bubuk soda yang tepat untuk membuat busa yang banyak."

"Untuk apa?"

Demi gurita dan ubur-ubur! Okuda sendiri tidak tahu kenapa makhluk yang dijuluki setan merah itu jadi banyak bertanya. Mereka jarang mengobrol, dan kini, sekalinya mengobrol, itu malah mengganggu Okuda.

Entah kenapa, Okuda jadi _keki_ sendiri kalau ingat tadi Karma mengalahkannya di ulangan Kimia. Ups, Okuda tahu itu bukan kebiasaan yang bagus; tak suka di atas kebahagiaan orang lain. Hanya saja... bagaimana, ya?

"Aku iri."

"Huh?" Karma memiringkan kepalanya bingung mendengar kalimat spontan—dan ia yakin Okuda tak sadar berkata begitu karena sedari tadi ia melamun.

"Kau bereksperiman hanya karena kau iri?"

"Eh? A-a-ah! Bukan!" Okuda mengelak mati-matian, ketika sadar ia mengutarakan apa yang ada di kepalanya secara keras.

Panik sekaligus malu, Okuda buru-buru membereskan peralatan kimia dan mengambil tasnya, kemudian berlari meninggalkan laboratorium butut itu. Tanpa menunggu ataupun memberi kesempatan pada Karma untuk berbicara.

Karma kembali menyeringai ketika gadis itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Menarik. Benar-benar menarik."

* * *

 _Bruk!_

"Huwaa, Okuda-san, _daijoubu?_ " Kayano menghampiri Okuda yang berbaring(?) di rumput. Lebih tepatnya, ia terlempar dan terbanting.

Okuda mengusap punggung dan pantatnya sambil meringis. Karasuma-sensei memang tidak segan-segan ketika sedang pelajaran olahraga!

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Okuda, tak lupa memberi senyuman agar Kayano tak khawatir secara berlebihan.

Mereka berduapun duduk di tepi lapangan dan memerhatikan Karasuma-sensei yang sekarang sedang mengajar murid laki-laki. Latihan menyerang dan mengelak ini memang ada dua sesi, sesi pertama untuk perempuan dan ke dua untuk laki-laki.

Saat sesi pertama tadi, tak ada satupun perempuan yang berhasil memukul ataupun melukai Karasuma-sensei. Bahkan tidak bagi Nakamura ataupun Okano—yang biasanya bisa membuat Karasuma-sensei terkejut akibat kelenturan tubuhnya.

Lalu, disitulah Okuda Manami.

Paling lemah dan tak serangannya selalu meleset. Bahkan Karasuma-sensei sempat-sempatnya mengambil foto _selfie_ menggunakan kamera B669 ketika Okuda hendak menyerang.

 _Aku tidak berguna sekali,_ pikir Okuda sedih. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ke dua telapak tangannya.

"Hei, lihat deh."

Seruan Kayano dan Kanzaki membuat Okuda kembali mengangkat kepalanya, "Hm? Apa?" tanyanya.

"Akabane Karma."

 _Deg_

Eh? Okuda bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung, tapi, kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berpacu sangat cepat ketika mendengar nama itu?

"Wah, kau menyadarinya, ya, Kayano?" Kanzaki menunjuk ke arah Karma, "di luar sifat jahil dan menyebalkannya, ia kuat sekali, ya?"

Mendengar itu, spontan Okuda melihat ke arah depan hanya demi melihat Karasuma-sensei yang terlihat kewalahan ketika melawan Karma. Jangan lupakan kalau lelaki setan itu juga menggunakan cara _sedikit kotor._

Tak disangka-sangka, serangan Karma pun berhasil mengenai Karasuma-sensei. Guru berambut kaktus itu pun memujinya—untuk pertama kalinya ada murid 3 E yang berhasil melukainya.

Okuda, kembali cemberut.

 _Lagi-lagi Karma yang menang._

Okuda terus mengeluh dalam hati sembari melemparkan tatapan iri dan tak sukanya pada Karma. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa lelaki bersurai merah itu _tahu_ ia sedang di tatap.

* * *

Akabane Karma tidak tahu ia sudah menguap yang ke berapa kalinya hari ini. Ia juga tak memedulikan teriakan Koro-sensei yang menyuruhnya untuk memerhatikan kelas.

Karma tidak peduli, toh, ia benar-benar sudah mengerti pelajaran algoritma itu. Bukannya sombong, sih, tapi, ia bahkan bisa mengerjakan soal algoritma sambil _ngeden_ di kamar mandi.

Sekarang, yang ada di pikiran lelaki bersurai merah itu adalah gadis yang duduk sekitar tiga bangku di depannya.

Gadis berkacamata dan berkepang, yang akhir-akhir ini sering memandangnya terang-terangan. Karma tidak keberatan kalau gadis itu menatapnya penuh cinta—yang jadi masalah, gadis itu terlihat seolah ingin mencekokinya dengan sianida!

"ANJIR, SIAAAAL!" Teriakan ngenes Terasaka, membuat Karma tersadar dari lamunannya. Sontak ia menoleh pada lelaki nista kelas 3 E itu.

"Siaal! Kenapa gue harus sekelompok dengan Itona!?"

"He? Lo pikir gue mau sekelompok dengan orang bego macam lo?" sewot Itona balik, tak terima dengan ketidakterimaan(?) Terasaka.

Sementara mereka berdua ribut, Karma hanya mampu menyimak dengan heran. "Kelompok? Kelompok apa?" tanya Karma.

Terasaka meliriknya sadis dan mendecih, "Makanya jangan melamun terus! Mentang-mentang pinter jadi seenaknya—eh ampun! Ampun! Woy, lu dapet golok darimana itu!?" Terasaka histeris ketika Karma menyodorkan golok tiba-tiba ke lehernya.

"Makanya jawab."

"Buset. Koro-sensei tadi bilang, kita harus ngerjain PR halaman 123 berkelompok. Satu kelompok dua orang dan itu di kocok, lu bisa liat di papan tulis tuh!" jelas Terasaka. Masih sayang sama nyawa.

Karma menyengir _evil_ seraya menaruh golok—yang entah ia dapat darimana. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah papan tulis.

Karma terpekur.

 _Okuda Manami & Akabane Karma._

Perlahan, ia pun melirik ke arah samping hingga akhirnya pandangannya bersiborok dengan manik Ametis yang berkilauan. Okuda Manami. Mereka kini saling memandang penuh keterkejutan.

Dan demi tentakel kuning milik Koro-sensei, Karma ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Okuda yang masam sekali. Ia pasti tidak rela karena sekelompok dengan Karma—meski ia juga tak tahu karena apa.

Namun, Karma tak mau memusingkan itu semua. Tingkah aneh Okuda akhir-akhir ini, cukup membuatnya terhibur.

Ia menyeringai.

"Kebetulan sekali kita sekelompok, Okuda-san."

* * *

 **-tbc-**

 **A/n:**

 **Kyaaaa! XD**

 **Eyke terhura ada yang mau review efef abal ini :"3 mohon maaf kalau OOC dan alur ceritanya gaje ya. aku bakal berusaha lebih keras lagi biar alur cerita ga ngalor ngidul ngikutin nyi roro kidul *plak**

 **Sasuga Afi: HUWAAA author favorit komen :""3 merasa tersandung(?) tak tauuu, aku merasa tulisanmu 'senpai' sekali :"3 (bagus maksudnya) wkwk. Ayooo ramein KARMANAMi XD**

 **Nekompus: hihi tunggu dan bersabar eaaa~~**

 **Dhaniyuki01: aiiih yang benar? Makasih ya :3**

 **Misacchin: anjir kapal titanic X'D hihi konflik mulai dipertegas di next chap~ waa sama2 baru. Salam kenal ya^^ hehe boleh koo boleee**

 **Chindleion: mungkin karena itu okuda jadi iri kali ye wkwk :3 hihi makasih yaaa**

 **Cieru cherry: ini masih on going ko^^ tunggu yaaa~**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 – Ketahuan.**

 **[Btw, makasih banget ya buat reviewnya. Untuk chapter ini pun, di mohon untuk review nya ya^^ your comments make me so infires—an army should know this joke lol]**

 **Warning: OOC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Okuda menggigit bibir bawahnya keras agar ia sadar dari kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa ia sekelompok dengan si setan merah! Ugh.

Ternyata mitos yang mengatakan; _semakin kita berdoa agar dijauhi orang yang tak disuka, malah semakin dekat,_ itu benar ya. Kemarin, ketika Koro-sensei akan mentukan kelompok, Okuda mati-matian merapalkan mantra guna-guna biar tidak sekelompok.

Eh, nyatanya, ia sial sekali. Doanya tidak terkabul.

Bukannya dia begitu membenci Karma, bukan. Ia justru mengagumi sosok Karma yang _bisa_ segalanya dan memiliki _segalanya._ Hanya saja, mau tak mau, itu pun menjadi bumerang baginya hingga di sisi lain, ia juga _sedikit_ tidak menyukai Karma.

Oke, itu bohong. Coret bagian sedikit karena sepertinya ia banyak tidak menyukai Karma.

Ia tahu ia tak boleh seperti ini. Tidak menyukai seseorang—apalagi hanya karena ia memiliki nilai lebih tinggi darimu sangat tidak masuk akal dan kekanakan. Tapi, Okuda Manami bisa apa kalau satu-satunya hal yang ia baggakan; nilai kimianya, harus dikalahkan juga oleh lelaki bersurai merah itu.

.

.

.

"Okuda, kau melamun lagi!"

"A-aduh!"

Okuda terkejut ketika Kayano menyikutnya cukup keras di perut, hingga mengirimkan gelenyar rasa nyeri.

Okuda menatap Kayano dengan tatapan memelas—yang hanya dibalas juluran lidah. "Salah sendiri melamun, padahal aku sedang bercerita," ujarnya cuek.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini sering melamun, ya," celetuk Kanzaki, ia menyeruput jus mangganya perlahan.

Saat ini, Okuda, Kayano dan Kanzaki sedang melaksanakan ritual yang selalu mereka laksanakan setiap selasa dan jumat— _hang out_ di kafe Mamoru yang berada di pusat kota.

Selain kafe ini murah meriah dan makanannya enak, kafe ini juga populer dengan pudingnya yang lezat—yang menjadi penyebab utama Kayano selalu _menyeret_ Okuda dan Kanzaki kemari.

"Mungkin Okuda sedang jatuh cinta." Kayano menyunggingkan senyum lebar _ear-to-ear,_ membuat Okuda bergidik ngeri.

 _Suka?_ Pikir Okuda miris, "yang ada aku sedang benci seseorang," ujarnya tanpa sadar.

Kanzaki dan Kayano terkejut. _Okuda bisa membenci orang juga, ternyata?_ Pikir mereka bersamaan.

 _._

 _._

 _Klining_

Suara bel berbunyi di pintu masuk yang menandakan pelanggan yang baru datang itu, sempat membuat percakapan mereka terganggu. Tapi, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan terus mengobrol.

"Siapa orangnya?" tanya Kayano, penasaran.

Ditanya begitu, Okuda gelagapan. Ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk membeberkan rahasianya—nanti bisa-bisa mereka mengadu, lagi. Meski Okuda tahu tidak mungkin Kayano dan Kanzaki melakukan hal itu padanya, sih.

"Ti-tidak ada kok, haha." Okuda tertawa gugup, "ngomong-ngomong, kamu satu kelompok dengan siapa Kayano-chan?" tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dan Okuda bersyukur Kayano benar-benar teralihkan.

"Dengan N-Nagisa-kun," ujarnya terbata. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya jadi merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau pasti senang sekali," ujar Kanzaki. "Aku sekelompok dengan Sugino-san, ngomong-ngomong," lanjutnya.

"Oh," hanya itu yang bisa Okuda ucapkan saat itu. Ia mengangguk, seandainya saja ia yang satu kelompok dengan Sugino ataupun Nagisa. Atau mungkin Takebayashi—atau Itona, itu tidak masalah. Siapapun itu asal jangan Karma.

Karma lagi.

Okuda menghela napasnya lelah. Sudah berapa kali ia memikirkan lelaki bersurai merah itu hari ini? Ckck.

"Kau satu kelompok dengan Karma-kun, kan?"

Pertanyaan Kayano itu membuatnya berjengit kaget. Okuda hanya bisa cengengesan, "E-ehehe i-iya," jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Pasti enak, ya. Dia kan pintar dan bisa diandalkan," ujar Kayano.

Okuda tertawa miris dalam hatinya. Ia lantas menggeleng, "Justru aku tidak mau sekelompok dengannya. Ia terlihat menakutkan."

 _Gubrak!_

Sekilas, Okuda, Kayano dan Kanzaki terkejut karena suara gedubrak(?) yang entah berasal dari mana. Namun, mereka memilih untuk mengabaikan suara itu dan kembali berbicara.

"Hm, kau benar sih. Dia kan sering terlibat kasus perkelahian!" Kayano akhirnya membalas dengan semangat 45.

Entah setan atau valak lewat dari mana, Okuda menjadi ter _kompori_ untuk menjelek-jelekkan Karma. Ya Tuhan, tolong ampuni Okuda yang sudah dibutakan oleh rasa iri.

"Ia bahkan pernah mengancam murid kelas A."

"Wah, Okuda, kau mendengar gossip itu juga ternyata?"

"Hm! Parahnya lagi.."

Perbincangan mereka yang semula ringan dan seputar pelajaran, kini berubah halun. Berpusat pada satu orang; Akabane Karma. Obrolan ini lama-lama menjadi gosip tak bermutu dan menjurus ke arah fitnah. Hal ini membuat Kanzaki resah.

Kanzaki berpikir, membicarakan orang lain itu tidak benar.

"Teman-teman, kurasa tidak baik kalau—," kalimat Kanzaki terputus kala manik gadis itu menangkap _objek_ yang berada di belakang Okuda dan Kayano.

Objek—ah, tiga objek itu mengintip dari balik bangku dan menyimak apa yang Okuda dan Kayano perbincangkan, tanpa disadari oleh Okuda dan Kayano sendiri.

Kanzaki meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

.

.

.

"Okuda-san, menggosipkan orang disaat ada orangnya itu tidak baik loh, hehe."

 _._

 _._

 _Deg_!

Mampus.

Seketika Okuda dan Kayano mingkem lantaran suara tadi begitu mereka kenal. Perlahan, wajah mereka berubah pucat hingga keringat dingin bercucuran.

Dengan gerakan _slow motion,_ Okuda menengok ke arah belakang, dan ia terkejut begitu menjumpai sosok berada di urutan terakhir dalam daftar orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui saat ini.

.

.

"K-K-Karma-kun!?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"HEI KARMA, JANGAN PULANG DULU!"

Teriakan Sugino yang nyaring dan memekakkan telinga itu membuat langkah Karma terhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan malas hanya demi melihat Sugino yang berlari disusul oleh Nagisa.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak mau ikut ke kafe," ujar Karma malas.

Sugino dan Nagisa murung. "Ayolah, jarang sekali kita _hang-out_ bareng lagi. Lagi pula, hari ini aku akan menraktir kalian!"

"Tidak tertarik. Aku bisa membeli kafe itu kalau aku mau." Karma berkata dengan angkuh.

 _Mentang-mentang holang kaya!_ Batin Sugino dan Nagisa berjamaah. Sedikit banyak jadi ingin menggorok leher lelaki bersurai merah itu karena kearogansiannya.

Karma sendiri, sebenarnya ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan tidur. Tapi, melihat muka ngenes dan nista Sugino serta Nagisa, membuat lelaki itu menghela napasnya lelah. Mau tak mau, ia harus ikut jika tidak ingin mereka meneror telepon rumahnya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Atau mungkin, mereka akan terus mengikuti Karma hingga ke dalam rumah sampai ia mau ikut.

Ck.

"Baiklah, ayo."

"YEEE! KARMA MEMANG YANG TERBAIK!"

"Oi-oi, Sugino-kun, walaupun kepalang senang, kamu jangan meniru _boboboy_ sambil jedukin kepala ke tiang listrik gitu.."

"Biarkan saja dia, Nagisa. Ayo jalan duluan."

"Eh? I-iya, deh."

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan kaki selama sepuluh menit, akhirnya mereka sampai ke kafe yang di maksud. Sebenarnya, tadi mereka cek-cok untuk memutuskan kafe mana yang akan mereka singgahi.

Setelah perdebatan panjang, akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk memilih kafe Mamoru—itupun karena Sugino merengek sambil guling-guling di jalan. Membuat Nagisa dan Karma terpaksa menyetujui lantaran malu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Klining_

Karma membuka pintu kafe itu dan langsung jalan lurus, memilih bangku kosong di belakang gadis-gadis itu—eh, tunggu.

Karma memicingkan matanya. Rasanya ia kenal tiga biji perempuan itu.

"Hei, bukannya itu Kanzaki-san, Okuda-san dan Kayano-san?" celetuk Sugino heboh, "ayo kita sapa mereka!"

Sugino langsung berniat berlari menghampiri mereka—hanya saja, Nagisa dan Karma sudah lebih dulu menahannya.

Sugino menatap mereka bingung. "Kenapa sih?"

"Biarkan mereka memiliki waktunya sendiri, Sugino-kun," Nagisa menasehati, membuat Sugino mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

Terpaksa, Sugino pun menurut.

Mereka berjalan tanpa menghiraukan ke tiga gadis itu dan duduk tepat di belakang gadis-gadis itu. Sesaat, hening menyelimuti mereka karena mereka sibuk memilih menu.

Namun, perhatian mereka segera teralihkan ketika mendengar masing-masing dari nama mereka disebut.

Nagisa dan Sugino, langsung salah tingkah ketika nama mereka di sebut-sebut. Padahal hanya perihal kelompok saja, pikir Karma.

Karma pun memutuskan untuk kembali memilih menu, sampai akhirnya giliran namanya yang disebut. Ia merasa malu—dan tambah malu lagi ketika Kayano menyebutnya pintar dan dapat diandalkan.

Wajah lelaki itu memerah.

Namun, perlahan, pujian-pujian itu melenceng semakin jauh hingga akhirnya sebuah gossip tentang dirinya yang menjadi topik pembicaraan!

Karma serta Nagisa dan Sugino pun memutuskan untuk menguping lebih dekat. Mendengar setiap perkataan Okuda dan Kayano dengan semangat.

Terkadang, Nagisa dan Sugino ingin sekali menyela, mengatakan bahwa Karma tidak sejelek yang di gosipkan—meski kenyataanya memang begitu. Hanya saja, Karma menahan mereka. Ini adalah urusannya, pikir Karma. Nagisa dan Sugino tidak perlu ikut campur.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama membiarkan mereka menggosip, Karma pun memutuskan untuk turun tangan.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Okuda dan Kayano.

.

.

"Okuda-san, menggosipkan orang disaat ada orangnya itu tidak baik loh, hehe."

.

.

Dan Karma tersenyum culas ketika melihat wajah pucat Okuda dan Kayano karena menyadari keberadaanya.

.

.

 _Ini akan menjadi semakin menarik._

 **#**

* * *

"K-K-Karma-kun!?"

Aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya, merasa ke dua mataku beserta kacamata kesayanganku ini mengkhianatiku. Tapi, nyatanya, yang kulihat saat ini memang nyata.

Karma—yang berada di antara Sugino dan Nagisa, menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kuartikan dan tersenyum culas.

Ya Tuhan.

Ampunilah hambamu ini. Aku baru sadar kalau apa yang kulakukan tadi benar-benar salah. Sangat salah. Benar-benar sangat salah!

"E-eh, Karma-kun, k-kami bisa j-jelaskan kok," celetuk Kayano yang ada disampingku sambil terbata-bata.

"Apa yang perlu kalian jelaskan?" tanyanya sambil tertawa, "ah, maksudmu, tentang kalian yang tadi membicarakan hal buruk tentangku, ya?"

 _Jeder_!

Dengan inosennya ia bertanya, tapi, apa yang ia ucapkan begitu menusuk jantungku—atau mungkin jantungku dan Kayano. Ia berbicara seolah apa yang kami lakukan begitu jahat—meski memang iya, sih.

"Kalian tak perlu khawatir," ujar Karma lagi, "aku tidak seperti apa yang di gosipkan."

"E-eh ma-maafkan kami." Kayano meminta maaf, tapi Karma hanya menganggap itu sebagai angin lalu.

Tak lama, Sugino dan Nagisa mengajaknya pulang—sepertinya mereka pintar membaca situasi. Astaga, aku harus meyakinkan diriku untuk meminta maaf lagi secara benar besok di sekolah.

Aku melihat Sugino dan Nagisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan canggung, kemudian pergi keluar kafe. Tapi, mana Karma?

Baru saja aku mau menengok ke belakang, namun gerakanku terhenti ketika saran sensorik di telingaku merasakan hembusan napas seseorang hingga mengantarkan sensasi dingin ke tulang sum-sumku.

"Aku lebih buruk dari gosip itu," bisik orang itu _tepat_ di telinga kananku. Napasnya yang hangat bisa kurasakan, membuatku sekujur tubuhku merinding akibat rangsangan yang aku terima.

Waktu terasa berjalan lambat ketika aku melihatnya tersenyum miring dari sudut miringku, kemudian ia berjalan begitu saja ke luar kafe.

.

.

.

Meninggalkanku dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang kini hinggap dalam pikiran.


	4. Chapter 4

**4 – Gurita, Takoyaki dan Orang yang Marah.**

* * *

 **[ Entah kenapa, hiatus selama sebulan itu ternyata bikin tangan gatel tak menentu. Pengen banget ngeramein tim Karmanami haha :'v *digorok shipper lain***

 **Anyway, maaf banget yes kalau karakter Manami—mungkin dan yang lainnya agak (atau mungkin banget) OOC. Demi kepentingan cerita, apalah daya. Gua sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin biar gak OOC, tapi susyah cyin. :"v**

 **Gue respect banget sama author-author keren di luar sana yang bisa bikin ff karmanami—ataupun yang lainnya, tanpa terasa OOC.**

 **Yah, berhubung gue jg kaga tau apakah masih ada yang nunggu ff ini atau kaga, tolong bagi review nya ya ^^ ]**

* * *

 _Canggung.  
'_

Kalian tahu apa itu canggung? Kalian tahu? Huh? Huh? Tahu tidak!? _*author tiba-tiba digolok massa*_

Canggung adalah ketika atmosfer di sekelilingmu terasa _uneasy_ alias tidak nyaman. Kau kesulitan untuk berbicara, kesulitan menatap lawan bicara dan susah menentukan topik yang akan dibicarakan.

Usut punya usut, penyebab kecanggungan ini adalah ketika kau bersama dengan orang yang kau suka...atau... saat kau bersama dengan orang yang tidak kau suka.

 _._

 _._

 _Orang yang tidak disuka?_

Ah. Tepat sekali! Pantas saja saat ini Okuda Manami merasa sangat canggung. Ia sedang berduaan dengan Karma di kelas—tolong dicatat, digaris bawahi, ditebalkan dan dimiringkan; _hanya berdua._

"Hm? Apakah kau ada masalah, Okuda-san?" Tanya Karma, ia menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya untuk sesaat demi melihat sepasang manik ametis itu.

Okuda menggeleng. "T-t-tidak a-ada." Gagapnya semakin menjadi-jadi sampai menyaingi Aziz Gagap saking gugupnya ia saat ini.

"Baiklah. Kita harus mengerjakan soal ini dengan cepat agar tidak pulang terlalu sore," ujarnya lagi. Okuda hanya mengangguk patuh.

Dengan begitu, mereka kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Okuda baru kali ini merasa bahwa kerja kelompok itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Diam-diam, Okuda melirik lelaki bersurai merah itu melalui sudut matanya. Fokus manik merkuri itu terkunci pada buku di meja, tangannya menuliskan formula matematika dengan begitu mudah, mulutnya terkatup rapat.

Ekspresi lelaki itu... tidak terbaca.

Okuda bukan cenayang apalagi dukun yang bisa membaca pikiran, tapi, setidaknya melalui ekspresi, biasanya kita dapat petunjuk mengenai apa yang seseorang pikirkan.

Sejujurnya, tadi malam Okuda sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kesalahannya kemarin sore saat di kafe. Ia menyadari dengan sangat bahwa tindakannya kemarin adalah salah.

Ia tahu Karma adalah orang yang cuek—bahkan jika ada orang lain yang membicarakan hal buruk, ia takkan peduli. Tapi, Okuda yakin sekali, bahwa tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang akan baik-baik saja jika _teman_ orang itu sendiri yang membicarakan hal buruk.

Okuda tidak yakin jika mereka adalah teman dekat, tapi mereka sekelas. Teman sekelas. Tidak seharusnya membicarakan hal buruk mengenai teman sendiri, bukan?

Dan sekarang Okuda memikul beban dosa yang berat dalam benaknya. Berkali-kali ia berusaha untuk meminta maaf, tapi rasanya susah sekali. Setiap ia ingin mengucapkan kata maaf, entah kenapa Karma selalu memotong pembicaraannya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Seolah ia tahu kalau Okuda akan meminta maaf.

"K-karma-kun?"

"Hm?"

"A-ano, ma—"

"Hei, bulu matamu rontok. Mau kuambilkan?"

Tuh kan! Lagi. Ini sudah ke lima kalinya ia tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Okuda menghela napasnya lelah.

"Ti-tidak usah. A-aku bisa sendiri," jawab Okuda pada akhirnya. Ia menggosok-gosok kelopak matanya, tapi tidak mendapatkan bulu mata yang rontok, tuh.

Seolah-olah mengetahui kebingungan Okuda, Karma pun berkata dengan santai, "Ah, sepertinya tadi aku salah lihat. Tidak ada yang rontok, ya? Hahaha."

 _Ya ampun..._

Gadis itu depresi. Mau minta maaf saja ia sampai harus menyusun rencana matang-matang. Pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana dan tak tentu arah. Tugasnya sedikit terbengkalai akibat itu.

Sementara gadis itu sibuk berpikir, di sisi lain, ada satu orang yang menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. Merasa puas karena rencananya berhasil.

Rencana untuk membuat Okuda semakin merasa bersalah.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

 _"Bersalah atau tidak, kau harus tetap meminta maaf, Yue-san!_ "

Uhuk!

Okuda tersedak susu vanila yang sedang diminumnya kala mendengar suara televisi itu. Entah kenapa drama di malam ini, plot dan alurnya seperti kisahnya. Dan kalimat yang terlontar dari heroin di film tersebut, sedikit banyak menohok Okuda sampai ke jantung.

 _Bersalah atau tidak, kau harus tetap meminta maaf._..

Okuda menghela napasnya. Ia meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di sofa kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

 _"Halo, Okuda-chan! Are, kenapa wajahmu sedih begitu?"_

"Ne, Ritsu-san, a-apakah kau b-bisa membantuku untuk mencari informasi?"

Gadis cantik yang ada di layar ponsel itu mengerjapkan matanya penuh semangat. Ia mengangguk cepat sembari melayangkan jempol kanannya ke atas.

 _"Tentu saja! Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"_

 _Ya Tuhan.. semoga ini yang terbaik,_ Okuda memejamkan matanya sembari berdoa. Meminta penuh pengampunan kepada Yang Maha Kuasa.

"M-makanan apa y-yang disukai Karma-kun?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Karma, ayo cepat!"

Sugino sudah selesai mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu dalam ruangan. Ia menatap Karma heran setelah mendapati bahwa selama lima menit terakhir, yang laki-laki itu lakukan adalah melamun di depan loker sepatunya.

"Karma-kun?" Kali ini Nagisa yang heran. Tidak biasanya lelaki bersurai merah itu melamun berlarut-larut seperti itu.

Penasaran, Nagisa dan Sugino memutuskan untuk mengintip melalui bahu Karma—meski Nagisa harus berjinjit dulu karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang begitu hina.

"Takoyaki dan gurita goreng?"

"-!"

Karma terkejut bukan main ketika mendapati Sugino dan Nagisa yang serempak bertanya padanya di belakangnya. Secepat kilat, ia pun menutup kembali kotak makanan yang tadi ia temui di loker, kemudian menutup lokernya.

"Hei, dari siapa itu tadi? Lalu, kurasa tadi aku melihat ada surat berwarna ungu di sebelah kotak makan itu." Nagisa dengan kepintarannya membaca situasi. _Ck_ , Karma mendecih dalam hatinya. Ia jadi kesulitan untuk berbohong.

Sadar ia takkan bisa membohongi Nagisa semudah itu—kalau Sugino sih, Karma pukul kepalanya sampai ia hilang ingatan juga gampang. Masalahnya, Nagisa bukan lawan yang mudah.

Jadi, Karma memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengajak mereka berdua untuk segera ke kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kelas hari ini membosankan sekali. Koro- _sensei_ ada urusan dengan Karasuma- _sensei_ sehingga hari ini kita belajar sendiri. Bitch- _sensei_ juga malah pergi," keluh Kayano di siang hari itu.

"Apa boleh buat." Kanzaki hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Saat ini, Kelas 3 E benar-benar tidak memiliki jam belajar. Padahal tadi Isogai Yuuma—ketua kelas mereka, sudah melaporkan hal itu pada guru BP di gedung utama. Tapi, karena pada dasarnya mereka hanya kelas buangan, guru-guru itu pun hanya menganggap keluhan Isogai sebagai angin lalu.

 _"Kami mengirim guru pengganti pun takkan membuat kalian pintar, kan?_ "

Itulah yang dikatakan guru-guru di gedung utama itu. Sial sekali.

Namun, kebanyakan murid justru merasa senang akan hal ini. Contoh saja Karma, Maehara dan grup Terasaka. Buktinya, Karma langsung melesat ke halaman untuk tidur, Maehara sibuk mencari gadis cantik via online, dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Terasaka cees.

Sementara sisa murid lainnya, memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Koro-sensei secara berkelompok. Seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Kayano dan Kanzaki saat ini.

Loh, hanya mereka berdua?

"Di mana Okuda?" Gadis bersurai hijau itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Kini ia baru sadar kalau Okuda tidak ada di sebelahnya lagi. Rasanya tiga puluh menit yang lalu ia masih ada di sini.

Kanzaki sendiri sedikit kebingungan. "Eh? E-etto, tadi ia berkata akan ke halaman sebentar. Tapi, kenapa tidak kembali-kembali, ya?"

"Ke halaman!?" Ulang Kayano histeris, "disitukan ada Karma! Apa yang dia pikirkan, sih?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau lupa? Karma kan paling tidak suka kalau tidurnya di ganggu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku."

"..."

Selama beberapa puluh detik setelah berbicara, Karma sama sekali tak mendapat jawaban.

Ia mendesah, memutuskan untuk membuka matanya dan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia menyandar di pohon itu dan menatap pohon besar lainnya yang berjarak sepuluh meter darinya.

"Okuda-san, kau sudah bersembunyi di situ selama setengah jam lebih. Kau hobi sekali menguntit, eh?"

"A-aku tidak menguntit!"

 _Kena kau!_ Karma tersenyum culas ketika Okuda behasil termakan pancingannya. Okuda kini keluar dari persembunyiannya. Wajahnya merah padam—mungkin karena malu. Keringat dingin terlihat menuruni pelipisnya.

 _Dia pasti gugup sekali._

Karma menepuk tanah berumput di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya. Ragu-ragu, Okuda pun menghampiri dan duduk di samping Karma.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Karma langsung ke inti. Ia kembali menyandar di pohon dan menatap Okuda dengan seringainya.

Betapa sukanya lelaki itu ketika mendapati Okuda yang gelagapan dan panik. Meski sebenarnya, tanpa bertanyapun Karma tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan gadis itu.

"I-itu aku—ano, ma-maaf aku—"

"Tidak mau."

"Eh?" Okuda terkejut bukan main ketika Karma tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraannya dan mengatakan _tidak mau_. Tidak mau apa? Maksudnya, ia tak mau berbicara dengan Okuda?

Duh. Gadis itu semakin merasa bingung.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan meminta maaf, kan?"

Kali ini, Okuda tak sanggup menahan keterkejutannya. Ia tahu lelaki itu jenius—tapi, masa' sih sampai bisa membaca pikiran seperti dukun juga?

"B-bagaimana k-kau tahu?"

Karma tertawa. Untuk beberapa alasan, entah kenapa suara dari tawa itu membuat hati Okuda panas. Kenapa ini? Ia merasa Karma sedang menertawainya dan mengejeknya.

"Terlihat jelas di wajahmu. Ah, lagipula, meminta maaf dengan sogokan takoyaki dan gurita goreng itu tidak baik, Okuda-san." Karma mengerlingkan sebelah matanya dan tertawa semakin keras ketika melihat wajah Okuda semakin memerah.

Bukan. Gadis itu memerah bukan karena terpesona, melainkan karena malu.

"K-kau ti-tidak suka takoyaki dan gurita goreng? Tapi kata Ritsu—"

"Bukan begitu. Aku suka semua makanan—apalagi masakanku sendiri. Poin dari kalimatku tadi adalah, kau tidak boleh meminta maaf dengan sogokan seperti itu."

"O-oh.." hanya itu yang bisa Okuda ucapkan saat ini, saking bingungnya untuk membalas apa.

"L-lalu, apa maksudmu dengan t-tidak mau?"

Kali ini, ujung bibir lelaki bersurai merah itu semakin meninggi. Menciptakan sebuah seringai yang dapat membuat siapapun takut ketika melihatnya.

"Aku ini bukan orang yang pemaaf, Okuda-san."

Waktu berjalan begitu lamban ketika Karma mendekatkan dirinya pada gadis itu dan berbisik di telinganya. Semilir angin menerbangkan anak-anak rambut gadis itu yang mencuat dan membuat poninya sedikit berantakan.

Karma tertawa. Ia merapikan poni-poni itu, kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Okuda sendirian. Membiarkan gadis itu bingung dengan permainan katanya. Biar saja ia bingung, toh, tadi itu Karma hanya berbicara asal.

Sedikit yang Karma tahu, gadis itu sungguh tidak baik-baik saja. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, mendorong dan melesak hingga menetes.

.

.

.

.

"B-bagaimana ini? D-dia marah sekali sepertinya.."

.

.

.

.

Dan sedikit yang gadis itu tahu, ia salah persepsi dan semakin jatuh jauh ke dalam rencana lelaki bersurai merah itu.


	5. Chapter 5

**5 – Pertaruhan dan Perjanjian.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Karma dan Manami bukan milik beta dan ansatsu bukan milik saya :"3 kalau milik saya, Karmanami pasti udah saya jadiin canon.**

 **[Tolong sumbangkan beberapa review untuk saya *puppy eyes*]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ne, Okuda-san, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?"

Pertanyaan Karma pada sore hari itu, bersamaan dengan semilir angin yang menerbangkan rambut gadis itu menjadi berantakan, sukses membuat gadis itu terpekur. Benaknya sibuk mencerna dan mengolah apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Ma-Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki maksud apa-apa. Hanya ingin bertaruh," jawab Karma santai. Membuat Okuda Manami semakin mengkerutkan keningnya bingung.

Pada saat ini, mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di atap sekolah.. dan tidak. Mereka hanya tidak sengaja saling bertemu di atap dengan alasan yang berbeda. Karma ke situ, tentu saja untuk tidur siang di jam istirahat—sedangkan Manami ingin mempelajari stoikiometri lebih dalam lagi karena lusa ada tes Kimia. Belajar di dalam kelas terlalu berisik.

Jadi, ketika lima menit yang lalu bertemu, atmosfer terasa canggung sekali—mungkin yang merasakan itu sebenarnya hanya Manami, karena alih-alih merasa canggung, Karma justru malah tersenyum lebar ketika dirinya mendapati sosok Manami yang sedang duduk di atap.

Kemudian lima menit pertama berjalan begitu hening. Karma yang tiduran sambil menutup matanya menghadap langit biru cerah itu, dan Manami di sebelahnya yang menyandar ke tembok sembari mengerjakan beberapa soal sulit.

Tentu saja, keheningan itu terpecahkan ketika Karma tiba-tiba bertanya tadi, dan sekarang Manami bingung harus menanggapi apa.

"Bukan itu maksudku," sergah Manami, "a-ano, maksudku, kenapa tiba-tiba kita harus bertaruh?"

 _Srak_

Karma tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya dan ikut menyandar di tembok hingga membuat bahu mereka saling bersinggungan. Manami bahkan bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh lelaki itu akibat jarak yang terlalu minim ini.

 _Deg_

Jangan salahkan Manami kalau ia tiba-tiba mati akibat serangan jantung karena saat ini, ia kaget sekali! Selain karena gerakan Karma yang tiba-tiba dan bahu mereka bersinggungan, saat ini wajah mereka dekat sekali!

Reflek, Manami memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Dan saat itulah ia mendengar Karma tertawa—tawanya yang lebar tapi terlihat jelas sekali di mata Manami kalau itu tidak berasal dari hatinya. Itu terdengar seperti tawa tokoh antagonis di serial drama yang sering ia tonton.

 _Padahal tidak ada yang lucu disini,_ Manami ber _sweat dropped_ ria.

"Besok kita kan ada tes Kimi—"

"Lusa," koreksi Manami cepat.

"Yah, begitulah," Karma mengendikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh kemudian melanjutkan, "bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Siapa yang akan mendapat nilai tertinggi, dia pemenangnya."

"Huh?"

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu menit tiga puluh delapan detik dan sembilan mili detik untuk Manami menyadari itu semua.

"HEEE?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat kaget sekali?"

"Tidak mungkin!" Tanpa Manami sadari, nada suaranya meninggi setengah oktaf. "K-kau sudah pasti menjadi pemenangnya me-meskipun aku sudah berusaha," lanjutnya lagi dengan pelan. Ia kini membuang arah pandangnya ke buku. Yah, terserahlah kemanapun juga—asal tidak bertatap wajah dengan Karma.

Sementara itu, Karma menaikkan sebelah senyum culas terpatri di wajahnya—ia seolah mengatakan _kena-kau!_ Dalam ekspresinya. Sungguh, jika saja orang-orang melihat, pasti akan mempunyai firasat buruk ketika melihat wajah Karma saat ini.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin, Okuda-san?"

Manami kelabakan. "B-b-bagaimana, ya?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya sesaat dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "I-itu sih, sudah pasti Karma-kun yang menang."

"Hee? Kenapa sudah pasti aku yang menang?"

Karma mati-matian menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah Manami yang berkeringat dingin. Kasihan, ia pasti takut dan kapok sekali berurusan dengan Karma gara-gara kemarin.

"K-kamu k-kan yang terpintar. L-lagi pula, a-aku masih belum menguasai Kimia. Ditambah, aku juga t-tidak terlalu bisa dengan materi yang akan diujiankan besok."

Senyum di wajah lelaki bersurai merah itu semakin melebar. "Begitukah? Kau belum menguasai materi yang akan diujiankan besok?"

Manami mengangguk, setelah itu kepalanya menunduk. Mungkin malu.

"Tapi, kau pasti ingin mendapat nilai tertinggi di pelajaran kesukaanmu itu kan?"

"T-tentu saja."

 _Kena kau,_ Karma menyeringai. Layaknya seorang pemburu ketika mangsa yang ditunggu dan sedang diintai berhasil masuk dalam perangkap dan terjerat dengan erat.

"Kau membutuhkan orang untuk mengajarimu selain Koro-sensei, kan?"

"I-iya. Soalnya Koro-sensei t-tidak selalu ada waktu."

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa mengajarimu."

"Oke—EH? A-APA?" Manami berteriak heboh setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja ia dengan dan tanggapan yang ia berikan. Apakah Karma baru saja menawarkan diri untuk mengajarinya dan ia menyetujui itu?

"T-tidak usah Karma-kun, aku—"

"Ckck, Okuda-san, tidak baik loh menolak kebaikan." Karma menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasang ekspresi terluka.

Hal ini membuat Manami menjadi merasa bersalah. Akan tetapi, ia juga tidak ingin merepotkan Karma. Yah, masalah utamanya sih, ia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Karma lebih lama lagi.

Kerja kelompok kemarin dengannya, benar-benar memberikan pengalaman buruk untuk Manami. Lagi pula, insting dan logikanya mengatakan kalau menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Karma itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

Maka dari itu, Manami berusaha keras melayangkan beberapa arguman kenapa ia tidak bisa menerima tawaran Karma. Hanya saja, semakin ia memberikan argumen, semakin Karma menggunakan kalimat itu dan malah menyerangnya balik hingga ia tak bisa berkata-kata.

Tanpa sadar, bel masuk pun kembali berdering, mengakhiri perdebatan mereka yang tak berujung. Karma pun bangkit dan menepuk celananya yang penuh debu. Ia menghadap Manami dan tersenyum lebar.

Manami ingin menghindar, tapi terlambaat sekali ketika Karma sudah mendekatinya dan kembali menempatkan wajahnya di sisi kanannya begitu dekat. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan napas Karma ditengkuknya.

Lelaki itu berbisik, "Kau sudah bilang oke tadi. Secara teknis, kita sudah membuat perjanjian tak tertulis dan _kau_ harus menepati itu—belajar bersamaku," ia menepuk pundak Manami, kemudian berjalan pergi.

Manami membeku, tapi tubuhnya merasa panas. Ia tidak bergerak seincipun bagai manekin yang terpajang di sebuah etalase. Diam sempurna.

Otaknya tidak dapat memproses dengan benar atas apa yang terjadi selama waktu istirahatnya. Itu semua terlalu membingungkan, terjadi begitu saja tanpa Manami dapat menyadarinya. Hanya saja, ia dapat memastikan satu hal.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Karma baru saja menjeratnya dengan perjanjian._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _A/n:_**

 ** _Hahaha. Ndak tau lah ya kenapa chapter ini jadi begini. kalau ada yang nungguin ff ini, mohon maaf banget ya apdetnya telat kebangetan._**

 ** _biasalah, lagi sibuk._**

 ** _sibuk jaga lilin biar bisa dapet banyak duit :")_**


End file.
